Forum:Revamping the front page
Lets face it, the front page is hideous. I'd venture that it's put a few people off browsing or editing the site, or least given them a bad impression of it, they might not realise the great articles they would find if they have a look around. I've been saying for a while I'm going to revamp the main page, but I want to discuss ideas first as it's such a major issue. Here are my ideas: *The link to the main sections should be changed, so that the Coronation Street characters link goes to the category and not the article itself, at least not until that article has been worked on a bit. The actors link currently goes to the list of current characters, when I think it would be better if it linked to the category. The episodes link and article is good though. *There should be some kind of mention of the spin-offs, even though they are very much a minority interest compared to Coronation Street itself. *Rather than that line of links under the welcome message, perhaps there should be a clearer introduction to new users, guiding them to the right places. For all we know they've never edited Wikia before. *As has been suggested elsewhere, a brief introduction to the show. *Along with the Featured Article, some other Wikis have boxes containing Quotes of the Day and little known facts in them. What are people's opinion on this? They might seem pointless, or tiresome to keep updated, but we could probably come up with loads at once and change them using templates. *Following on from my last point, using more templates on the page for ease of editing. *A better overall look - easy in theory but hard to put into practice! I would appreciate hearing what everybody else thinks. David 22:03, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Agree with all the above except would also suggest an "on this day" with one event listed per day from a previous episode (or even an event from the "real world" e.g. The Queen opening the outdoor set in 1982. The only downside is that we would need a daily maintenance of this but I'm sure we can manage this. I'm note sure we have 365 quotes for a "quote of the day" but I could be wrong.--Jtomlin1uk 08:03, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Well I wouldn't go so far as to call it hideous. I've certainly seen worse ;) (The wink will make sense when I make my post about promoting our birthday - tomorrow night, with any luck!). The colour scheme is certainly good IMO. "On This Day" would be good, though perhaps not practical at the moment as the calendar pages are not up to date. We could perhaps do quote of the day (and/or something else) for the rest of this year and start 'on this day' in January? I also noticed on Wednesday that 'Recently on Coronation Street' is a MONTH out of date, and in fact Robin Patterson has since pointed out the same thing. This either needs to be kept up to date or removed. Like I said about 'Article of the Week' lasting considerably longer than a week, it lets the site down. Only this time they don't need to make two visits to realise! Those are my initial thoughts - anyway, I must get myself of to bed! TellyFan 02:59, 10 May 2009 (UTC)